Alice's Poke'Venture
by xXThunderHawk20Xx
Summary: (Basically starts off the same as the pokemon X/Y games) Alice, moved from her home Sinnoh to the Kalos region with her mother but on the first day of her and her mother finished unpacking she is called by proffesor sycamore to take on the task of completely the poke'dex along with 3 others, Shauna, Teirno, and Calem.
1. Ch1 Blazes Part 1

The suns bright light shun brightly through the window of Alice's room, she grunted and turned her head from the sun, trying to ignore the morning and returning to her blissful sleep.

"Aliceeeeee! It's time to get up!" He mother yelled from the floor below.

She sighed loudly and took her pillow, pressing it on her face grumbling 'why can't the sun wait a couple more hours...' sighing once again she got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror, rubbing her eye lightly. She yawned and went to the bathroom, changing into her daily wear and did her daily cleanings, brushing her long blonde hair and brushing her teeth. She stared at the mirror, her eyes were blue.

She went on and made her bed, hearing another call from her mother and she yelled back.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Her mother was at the end of the stairs, looking up at her with her arms crossed. "What took you so long dear? Our neighbors have been waiting outside to meet you for awhile now." She said tapping her feet.

"N-neighbors? Waiting!?" She flinched and looked surprised, "If you told me there were people waiting then you should've told me!" She said running over to the door and past her mother.

Her mother watched as she ran out the door and sighed, smiling lightly. "Still full of energy."

A young boy and girl stood at the edge of the front porch talking to each other, Alice couldn't hear what they were saying as she spied from eye hole on her house's door. Without being noticed her mother came up behind her and opened the door and patted her back,

"Go on kiddo, you got friends to make!" She smiled, lightly shoving her out the door and nearly slammed it shut, inevitably, alice fell flat on her face. She groaned as the two walked up to her.

"Uh...Are you...Alright?" One said while putting out her hand, Alice took it and got to her feet, patting off her clothing.

"Y-yeah, i'm alright..." She said as she turned her head to get a better look at the other girl, she was short and wore a pink shirt with multiple bows on it. Her complexion was tanned and her hair was done in two large buns on the sides and large arcs on both sides and with green eyes.

"Well, i'm Shauna, and this is Calem. Welcome to Vanivalle Town!" She stepped back and waved her arms about with a joyful smile.

The boy looked at her and sighed, laughing a bit, he had medium black hair and gray eyes, "Haha, well, Thats not all we've come here to say. Right Shauna?"

"Oh right! Were going to get poke'mon from Professor Sycamore today, and he also wanted you to get one!" She said smiling gleefully and spun around.

"Poke'mon? But why me? I just moved here?" Alice tilted her head confused but didn't get a response, instead she got Shauna taking her hand and started to drag her and Alice followed awkwardly, trying to keep up, "H-hey!"

"Come on! It's only the town over!" She smiled and started to run.

Calem followed behind them, walking as he looked over at the tree's while they passed the town's gates.

Alice glanced at the trees noticing some Pokemon hiding behind some branches, simply watching them from afar. 'Im getting a Pokemon? Why me? This really doesn't make sense...' She sighed and caught up with Shaun's dragging grip and followed beside her up to the gates of the next town, Aquacorde Town.


	2. Ch1 Blazes Part 2

It was mid day now, the fountains water gushed clean and sparkling water from it's spouts. Trevor and Tierno were waiting at a cafe table, Trevor tapped away at his poke'dex while Tierno was watching over his shoulder. Trevor sighed as he scrolled down the pages and pages of empty spaces in his poke'dex.

"Well... It's more than I have in mine." Said Tierno

"You're not even trying to complete it, of course I have more of it compl-" Trevor started but only to be interrupted by Tierno

"Look, Look, there here!" He exclaimed.

"It's about time." Trevor mumbled.

Shauna and Calem were the first to pass through the gate and Alice soon followed, looking around at the town quietly.

"Come on Alice!" Shauna exclaimed as she was much farther away than she was before, Calem was already sitting at the table with the other two.

Alice flinched and started running towards them, "C-Coming!"

Once they have gathered at the cafe table Tierno began to speak, "Now that were all here, we can finally give you guys your poke'mon!"

"That's Tierno, he's a dancer Pokemon trainer and beside him is Trevor, he's kinda shy but he gets the best test grades" Calem explained to Alice, she nodded and went back to listening to what Tierno was saying.

"Professor Sycamore gave us three different Pokemon for you to choose, so, who gets first pick?"

Shauna raised her hand "I think Alice should get first pick, since she's new."

Alice flinched and looked at Shaun, she was a little nervous and she smiled awkwardly, "Wa-wait, I don't even know what's going on. I'll get the last one."

"Shauna has a point, it's only fair you get to choose first." Calem shrugged.

Alice flinched again and looked at calem, she sighed and shook as she reache we hand out to the table and Tierno smiled, handing a small bag to her. Unzipping the bag to reveal three poke balls in them, she took a closer look and saw three Pokemon inside them, a sky blue looking frog, a fox that looked like a blazing fire, and a seal- like Pokemon.

"W-well... Here goes nothing." She closely examined the Pokemon in the balls and smiled a little at the center one, "I'll choose this one, it's cute." She picked up the pokeball and clicked the center of it.

The second she clicked that button the ball swung open and a burst of light shot out and flew onto the table in front of her. Within seconds the light faded to show the Pokemon, it's firery tail and bushy red ear fluffs twitched lightly as it looked Alice right in the eyes, Alice stared back while the other two watched in amazement.

"He-hello." She smiled awkwardly at it.

"Fen-ken..." It yawns an curled up on the table and closed it's eyes, taking a nap right in front of her.

"Well... That, was under whellming...?" Trevor tilted his head, "Usually a Pokemon would be more excited to be out."

"Yeah, maybe it's just tired." Tierno replied.

"Alright, since you chose that one, I'll choose this one." Calem took out a ball and examined it with a smile, "Finally, my first poke'mon. Now my journey can begin."

Shauna look at them for a second before taking out the last one, "I'll take this cute lil one" she look at it and smiled happily, "Were going to be great friends." She talked to the pokeball.

Trevor shook his head and faced palm with a sigh, "I totally forgot, the professor asked me to give you these." He went into his back pack and pulled out three square shaped devices, handing them to the three of them, "These are the Kalos Region Poke'dexs, they record the date of Pokemon you caught and saw through your adventure, they also have server all other features."

They all took one and looked at them, seeing what it did. Alice clicked the button in the center and it sprung open with a glass holographic screen in the center that lit up bright blue, it loaded up and started to beep, she held up the glass part and looked at her Pokemon through it. The screen blipped up a picture of the Pokemon and several other details beside it, when a sudden voice started to speak.

"Fenniken, the fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and it's roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 360 degrees Fahrenheit." The pole'dex said.

Alice stared at it in amazement, the other two soon did the same with their own Pokemon, getting their own info.

"Alright, now the professor also gave us this to give you Alice, Shauna and Calem already has permission to go on this adventure but you need to give this to your mother." Tierno said handing her a letter.

Alice took the letter lightly after she put away the poke'dex in her purse and returned her new fenniken into it's pokeball.

"A-alright" she replied and nodded. 'What am I doing? Why am I being asked to go on a adventure, I just moved here yesterday...' She throughout to herself. She looked at the letter and sighed, 'Well, I guess there's nothing better to do.'


	3. Ch1 Blazes Part 3

"A letter from Professor Sycamore in Lumios City?" Her mother spoke lightly, almost whispering as she opened the letter and began to read, "Oh my, what lovely handwriting.." She mumbled as she continued reading it.

Alice shifted side to side nervously, shaking a little as she held her pokeball in her hand. Looking at the sleeping fenniken inside.

Her mother finished reading and clapped her hands together with a joyful smile, "Alright then!" She quickly walked up into Alice's room and only a few moments later she came down with a bag and handed it to her, "I packed you a set of extra cloths."

Alice took the bag lightly and looked at her mother in complete shock, "W-wait - what!?"

"Oh this is just wonderful Alice, you're going on an adventure with your new Pokemon. All around Kalos, this is JUST what you need!" She continued, "When I was your age I went on an adventure too, it only makes sense for you to do the same."

Alice held her gripped her bag lightly as she entered the forest, she didn't know what to do first, 'why did I agree to this...? Why didn't I just stay home, I had everything I needed, my laptop, games, I could always talk to my friends from sinnoh just with a click. Why did I choose this.' She thought regretfully to herself.

Out of no where she felt a tap on her shoulder, she shrieked and jumped back.

"Oops I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright?" Shauna said, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Alice Placed her hand on her forehead and sighe lightly as she walked back to where she was, "Geez, don't scare me like that. I was about to throw my poke'ball at you..."

"Sowwwwyyyyyyy..." Shauna said, clasping her hands together, "I just didn't want to travel through the forest alone."

Alice put her hands at her hips and looked at Shauna and smiled a little, "Well... alright."

The two of them ventured through a bit of the forest until Shauna finally asked about Alice,

"Alice, were did you live before moving to Kalos?" She tilted her head at her as they walked.

"Well... I used to live in the Sinnoh region." She replied, focused on whats ahead.

"Sinnoh!? Wow thats far away, It must've taken alot of money to get here! Are you rich?" He eyes brightened up and her smiled widened.

"Uhm..." She fiddled with a bit of her hair with her middle and index finger, "Not...Exactly, but, you could say my mother came into a lot of money during her job as a fashion designer..."

"Fashion!?" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes were bright and smiled smiled as wide as she could, seeming almost creepy in a way, "Your mom was a fashion designer? Was she famous? What clothes did she make?" Her mouth started running with questions.

Alice stopped and looked at her, "I don't really want to talk about my mother, she's... Just not someone I like to talk about." She glanced away, fiddling with her hair once more and went back to walking.

Shauna looked at her confused before walking back next to her, "Why? Did something happen? Did you two fig-Oops!" She quickly covered her mouth, "Sorry, too many questions..."

Alice giggled slightly and smiled once more, "No no, it's alright, I get it, you're curious. That's all."

A bit of silence befell them as they continued their way until they began to walk into a patch of tall grass, forgetting something vital that Calem had taught them before entering the forest. Only a few steps in a patch of grass in front of them started to shake and a pokemon flung out towards them.

Wild Caterpie appeared: Level 5

Alice took out her poke'dex and scanned the caterpie and the poke'dex began to load.

"Caterpie, the worm pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies." The poke'dex said aloud, as soon as Alice was about to put it away the Poke'dex spoke aloud once more, "Initiating wild battle menu."

"Wild...Batle menu?" Alice tilted her head and realized the she had to send out Fenniken, she took out her pokeball and threw it out, sending out her pokemon.

On the Poke'dex's screen flashed 3 moves, Ember, Tackle, and Growl, Alice looked at Fenniken who was already in battle stance and back at the Poke'dex.

"Uh-uh-...FENNIKEN, USE EMBER!" She yelled out, only doing what she say on old Pokemon shows she watched as a kid.

Fenniken turned to Amber and looked away, having a smirk on it's face. Suddenly the poke'dex rang once more, "Fenniken refuses to attack."

"What!? You can't refuse to attack, your my pokemon? Just... Do something!" She yelled at the Fenniken, but the fenniken just yawned and layed down on the grass, going to sleep.

"Nnngggg... Fine!" She grunted and took out an empty pokeball, "Go! Poke'ball!" She threw it at the wild caterpie and sucked it in with a flashing red light and the ball fell to the grass like a rock. Amber Stared at the pokeball as it rolled side to side twice with anticipation and finally it stopped shaking.

"Did...Did I catch it?" She walked up the poke'ball, slightly confused when suddenly her poke'dex started beeping again.

"You succesfully caught Caterpie. Caterpies data has been added to the poke'dex, would you like to give this caterpie a nickname?"

Alice clicked no.

"Caterpie has now been added to your party."

"...Cool." She smiled and picked up the pokeball with a slight grin across her face having a victorious feeling building inside her, she held back the urge to jump around gleefully and so she did. Keeping her feet steady on the ground.

"That...Was...Awesome!" Shauna cheered from afar, waving her hands about and jumping up and down, watching Alice catch a poke'mon was a spectacle to her since she never saw anyone catch one besides Calem, "You just threw it and it went into the ball!"

"Heh... Yeah, it did." Alice scratched her head as she walked back up to Shauna, out of the tall grass as she returned Fenniken to it's poke'ball.

Shauna took out her poke'dex and opened it up, with a slight "Ding" sound she tapped at the caterpie pokemon and read it to herself, "Hey Alice, I can tell you and Caterpie are going to be great friends." She smiled while on the evolution page of caterpie, she closed the Dex and put it into her pocket with a bright smile. "Come on! We gotta catch up with the rest of them!"

Shauna took off dashing away, faster than normal, leaving Alice far behind. She stared out into the distance where Shauna once stood with a blank look across her face, "Wa-wait wha... Ho-how... Just-" She started laughing to herself as she begun to walk forward to where shauna was heading and smiled.

'It seems like this is her first time out in the open, I guess I can't blame her for being excited, I was excited too when I traveled from town to town back in Sinnoh... Hm... I wonder how everyone is doing back there, I never really talked to them since those few days... Axel, Aris, Elise, Veronica... Just you guys wait, i'll be a great Poke'mon trainer just like them!'


	4. Ch2 Flaring Blazes Part 1

"Alright guys, let's take our first step towards our new adventure together!" Shauna exclaimed in line with Teirno, Trevor, Calem, and Alice at the very end, "Alright, on the count of 3!"

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

They all took a step out of the forest and onto Route 3, there first step into their new adventure.

'It's been a whole day since then, I still can't believe how Calem beat that gym leader so easily... His parents must know a lot about poke'mon training, and everyone else has went on ahead on their own without me...' Alice thought to herself as she sipped from her coffee cup, sitting at one of the shaded tables outside the local Santalune city cafe.

Her fenniken was sitting on the table, on the opposing side of her, sleeping under the shade. Alice didn't take liking to how rebellious Fenniken was and was tempted to throw her cup at him, "Geez, why don't you listen to anything I say..." She mumbled to herself as she placed her cup down, finishing the last of her coffee.

"Fen-I-Kin" It murmured and it's eyes opened up, it yawned and stretched as it got up to it's feet, walking over to her on the table top, slightly pushing away the cup so her stood right in her face, staring at her. This action surprised Alice more than it surprised her that the fenniken even responded at all, she tilted her head looking at fenniken confused.

"Wh-what?" She asked the Fenniken, not expecting any response.

In only a split second the fenniken bit her hat and took it off her, jumping off the table and started running off. Alice looked blankly at were fenniken was standing and got to her feet quickly leaving a tip and running after the Fenniken, "He-hey! Come back with my hat!"

The fenniken ran all the way down to the pokemon center where it stopped and sat idley with Alice's hat, hanging in it's mouth. Alice was only feet away before stopping infront of Fenniken.

"Alright now, give back my hat." She commanded looking annoyed

The Fenniken stared at her for a minute then turned to the Poke'Centers door and motioned her to go inside, Alice let out an annoyed sigh and went with it, going into the poke'mon center as Fenniken lead her next to the store by a chair and table where a young woman in formal clothes sat with a cup of tea, wearing very formal clothing. The Fenniken pounced onto the table, dropping the hat behind it and walked up to the woman, rubbing it's head under the womans chin. The woman did not seem to surprised and she smiled, petting the Fenniken.

"Hm hm hmmmm, I suppose that means your Alice then?" She smiled, not looking her in the eyes but was clearly speaking to Alice.

Alice picked up her hat a little startled hearing the woman talking to her as she stood straight and put it back on her head, she pointed at herself seeing no one else in the room that she could be talking to and nodded slightly, "Y-yes, I'm Alice... Who are you?" She asked noticing how friendly Fenniken was being towards the young woman.

"Ah, My name is Amber, i'm a Poke'mon trainer like you. You have a Fenniken just like I had." She lifted her head and she had a bright smile and her bright golden eyes glimmered, "I finally get to meet you!" She clasped her hands together.

She had long red hair with curls on both sides every couple of inches and soft bangs, she wore the most formal clothing that Alice has ever seen, it reminded her of her mothers design, having a very colorful fezzik to it.

"Come come, sit sit! I've been waiting to talk with you for some time now!" She smiled at pointed at the chair infront of her as Alices Fenniken yawned a little and sat down on the table beside Amber.

Alice hesitated, 'Whoever this girl is, she knows Fenniken... Maybe Proffesor Sycamore sent her? She looks friendly enough...' She thought to herself as she sat down across from the Red haired girl.

"Now then, i've wanted to ask you something."


	5. Ch2 Flaring Blazes Part 2

Amber, a young poke'mon trainer who once defeated the Elite Four and became Poke'mon Master of the Kalos region. Alice and Amber talked and talked for a long time, Alice was surprised on how much Amber knew about her, it seemed almost like she and Alice were best friends, She even knew about Alice's mother and she wore her mother's designed cloths as they spoke. Amber's smile glew radiatively, she was a girl of fashion, wearing the best clothing that she could find throughout the Kalos region. Amber seemed normal enough, knowing everything about Alice's background because of her mother and everything seemed normal to Alice since her mother was a chatter box and everything but something about her struck as odd to Alice, why would she know Fenniken if thats the case? Then it finally came to her.

"Hey, how do you know my Fenniken?" Alice finally asked.

Amber looked at her for a second with a light smile, "Ah, well, you see... Uhm, i'm not sure... I got a Fenniken from Professor Sycamore too, maybe it's because of that? I'm not sure, I just felt like I knew this Fenniken when it came up to me and then it told me your name." She explained looking a little confused herself.

Alice tilted her head at Amber and fiddled with her hair, and looked at Amber a little confused 'It told her?' She thought to herself, "How did it "Tell" you? Poke'mon can't speak Human?" She asked her.

The red haired girl giggled a little and smiled playfully at Alice, "Of course they can't! But- Well this is silly of me to say but some people can understand poke'mon through bonds."

"Bonds?" Alice asked

"Yeah, you and Fenniken have a weak bond, so you can't understand him..." She replied with a slight frown on her face, turning her head to Fenniken and lifting an eyebrow, "Fenniken, why aren't you and Alice good friends?" She asked the little Fenniken sleeping at the end of the table.

The Fenniken opened one eye and looked at Alice and then back to Amber and then got up to it's feet, "Feniken." It said as it walked up to Alice and turned it's head to Amber, "Fenn- fen-kin".

"Oh? Is that it?...Well... Thats easy!" Amber laughed lightly to herself and looked over to Alice, "Alice, Fenniken wants a quote on quote 'cool' nickname." She explained.

"Whattttt? Thats it?..." She looked at Fenniken and sighed as she put her hands at her waist while the Fenniken looked back curiously.

"Well, what kind of Nickname do you want?" Alice asked.

"Fen!" It said and turned it's head back to Amber then to Alice again.

"It wants something cool-oh! I got an idea, I named my Fenniken Flare cause it was a girl, since your's is a boy how about Blaze?" Amber waved playfully as she said her idea. Fennikens eyes widened and jumped around a little, seeming to like the idea alot, Alice Sighed and smiled a little, not because of how silly the situation was but she felt as though something good might actually come from this.

"Alright, I actually like that name-so, from now on, i'm going to call you Blaze, how about that?" Alice grinned at the fenniken and it jumped onto her head, purring it's name.

"Fen-i-ken~ Fen-i-ken~ Fen-i-ken~" It sung in a quiet voice and then became quiet once more as amber clapped her hands together with a wide smile.

"I almost forgot! Theres something I need to ask you Alice."


	6. Ch2 Flaring Blazes Part 3

Amber looked at Alice with a slowly dimming smile and began to stare at her with a serious face, Alice quieted her own smile to and started to worry. Alice's blue sky eyes locked on Amber's golden eyes and after a long moment of silence she finally spoke.

"Alice, have you ever met a boy named Joshua? He has medium jet black hair with a black fedora, shades, he wears black pants, a black fancy unbuttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath. Basically fancy black clothing and he has green eyes." Amber asked Alice with a complete serious look across her face.

"N-no...? Why?" Alice responded.

"Well, i've been searching for him... I don't know why but- I feel like he's connected to something that's happened to me long time ago, I feel like you're connected to it to. Thats why I came to this town, I felt like this would happen... I don't know why but I just did. I feel like he's here to." Amber sighed and let up her locked look at her and laid back, letting out a soft sigh.

"...What happened to you?" She asked Amber, looking confused.

"Well, for some reason I haven't been able to catch pokemon nor am I able to record them in my poke'dex... I haven't been able to complete my poke'dex forever now." She sighed putting her head back against her chair, looking at the ceiling, "Not only that, but I can't use the PC either. It's weird..."

"What?! You can't use PC's?! You can't catch pokemon?! Thats impossible." She exclaimed looking stunned, she worked with PC's before and remember's as much as she could but doesn't ever remember a user not being able to use them.

"Yeah, I asked everyone and no one can give me an answer."

"So... Why do you think this Joshua guy has anything to do with it?" Alice asked.

"I-Don't know actually, I met him once and he said something about me and him are connected to something something something... I can't remember everything he said but he seemed truthful- so here I am out and about searching for the guy, he also mentioned your name. I did some research and I learned about your mother, so I ended up working with her alot on trying her designs and stuff, she talked fondly about you." Amber went on and on about how Alice's mother was a great designer, getting off track of everything until Alice finally snapped her fingers infront of her.

"Hey! Getting a little off track, are we?"

"O-oh... Right, anyway-" She took a breath about to say something when he pocket started to vibrate and ring, she stuttered as she was about to speak again and stopped, pulling out her phone and looking at a text she received, her eyes widened and she quickly slipped it back into her pocket, "Oh dear, i'm sorry alice, I didn't realize how long we've been talking, I have to get going- Oh! crap crap crap! I almost forgot one more thing before I go, I wanted to give you this..." She took out a poke'ball and tossed it to Alice and got up and started dashing towards the exit, "please take good care of Pika, sorry again, bye!" She yelled out to alice as she left.

Alice caught the poke'ball and shook a little as she watched Amber dash out of the poke'mon center, she wanted to yell and ask why she gave her the poke'ball but she was silenced by the quickness of the moment and was left staring blankly at the other side of the poke'mon center.


End file.
